


Dream smp headcanons!

by GlitchyAssEntity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :DDD, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The dream smp ccharacters need hugs, all of them - Freeform, headcanons, i love the dreamon theory, no beta we die like george in manhunt, sorry - Freeform, thaats right :), they all sad tbh, very VERY quickly, yay, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyAssEntity/pseuds/GlitchyAssEntity
Summary: Dream smp headcanonsMainly dream centrici only wrote these bc i wanna remember them :'Dyou can use these if you want <3love y'all
Relationships: only the canon ones my beauties
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

First of all:

THE DREAMON THEORY IS VERY AMAZING AND IT MAKES SENSE AND IS SORTA ANGSTY AND YOU KNOW IT

Anyways

-Dream and techno being childhood friends?YES

-George sleeps through everything because one day he wants to wake up and realise that it was all just a dream (it never happens)

-Dream is now scared of potatoes :D (damn you sam >:C LMAO SORRY)

-Also dream has loads of bandages on his arms and legs

-Quakity hates seeing alcohol bottles (YOU KNOW THE THING RIGHT LIKE- JSHEJDSO)

-Sapnap wants to be hugged :') give the man a hug 

-Dream braids technos hair. a l o t (well he can't now bc he's in an obsidian box but he used to)

-Tubbo often daydreams about what the smp would be like if nothing bad ever happened :))) 

-Bad hatws the smell of burnt cooking

-Pussboy was the best character

-Pussboy deserved better (WHY SO THEY ALWAYS KILL OFF THE BEST CHARACTERSSS-?????)

-Dream HAS TO revive pussboy.I DO NOT TAKE CRITICISM PUSSBOY WAS AMAZING HAAHSSJSISJSHSHDIIU <3)

-Dream could be immortal.Think about it- like he wasso interested in death when he revived tommy (orthe afterlife i kinda forgot)

-Phil lost count of how many kids he's adopted.it's alot ;DD

-um idk I'll think of more in a few minutes or something idk


	2. part two maybe sort of there sre obly liie three headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im tired and i remebered theseso yay
> 
> goodnight ily  
> oh and you can use all of these <3

ok ummmmmmm

tommy and tubbo have matching friendship bracelets (the littles charms on thrm are the music discs bc why not)

sleepy bois inc as family bc :)))

dream used to have random stickers on his mask. now its just dirt and blood

dreamon called nightmare ;))

Tubbo and fundy failed the exorcism 

pussboy will be remembered forever

funfact: i can and willmention pussboy in every chapter

oh sorry if there are spelling mistakes btw


	3. Oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just did this before school bc apparently that happens now
> 
> Ily <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pussboy supremacy 
> 
> I know that Tommy has some trauma and shit but that gives him no right to kill pussboy
> 
> Pussboy was my favourite character :’(

No one knows what dream looks like without the mask

Sam often forgets to feed dream so dream just doesn’t eat (he just dies of starvation constantly)

Tommy doesn’t understand why dream revived him (tho dream was just trying to prove a point)

Techno is a piglin hybrid.Enough said

Sapnap is scared of people going to the nether 

The endear dragon is a voice in Dream’s head 😻💅

Fundy is scared of fish (salmon specifically ✨)

Pussboy deserved better

Um

I can’t remember the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik it’s not a lot but school :(((
> 
> PUSSBOY SUPREMACY 
> 
> Rip pussboy :(


End file.
